In general, AC coupling capable of improving receiver's performance is employed in a high-speed serial transmission system of Universal Serial Bus (USB), peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) and the like. Recently, a DC level signal conforming to Ultra High Speed-II (UHS-II) protocol or the like has been often used as a handshake signal transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver.